The present invention relates to a new and improved process for producing markings, such as characters or symbols on food products, especially cheese and cheese products.
Markings appear on the surface of cheeses, which are marketed in the form of whole cheeses or parts thereof, in order to refer to the origin or name, genuineness and characteristics of the product. Thus, for example, it is known to effect marking by printing with ink or by sticking labels onto the whole cheese rind. Although these markings have the advantage that they can be seen in the retail trade even sometimes up to the final consumer, there are nowadays objections to the various types of markings employed due to the use of foreign substances to perfect the same. On the other hand, markings which merely appear on the package for the products do not fulfill the desired function, because they are frequently lost during transit to the retail outlet.